Report talk:Senator Laryn Calls for Bothawui's Liberation
Just so everyone knows... ;) Bothawui left the Republic to join the Empire during the Dacan Pandemic, there was no invasion or loss of life involved. While it owes its allegiance to the Empire for now, it is granted many levels of independence that other Imperial worlds do not enjoy - there is no Imperial Moff, and the Bothawui government was allowed to maintain control over the Federation. You won't find Imperial Stormtroopers marching down the streets, or Imperial Star Destroyers in space. For all intents and purposes, Bothawui is free. I just want that to be known because sometimes I feel there's a great misconception when it comes to Bothawui. I made a great effort to stress that Bothawui was not going to fall under typical Imperial occupation when we took over. So if the NR wants to get Bothawui back, they're going to have to invade... Bothawui. Not the Empire. Unless things have changed since my ban, most Bothans were rather content on Bothawui. --Danik Kreldin 04:45, 26 February 2007 (UTC) * Here's the problem. This information was not documented in the game. I don't know if it was documented on the wiki. Clearly, former New Republic faction heads and administrators have failed here. I'd argue to say that MUSH administrators have failed also. Unfortunately, I'm not going to go into the game and force Laryn to retcon his plot. I've been told that he is playing the role of a Senator WELL, which is something the NR dramatically needs right now. I may be given power soon to 'fix' some of the NR's problems, but I'm not going to go back in time and fix other people's problems. It's not worth it. I'll fix things from this point so that they can run well from now on, but that's it. I'm not going to stall a player's entry plot simply because former administrators did a piss-poor job handling information. The better alternative is to claim that off-camera, the Empire has changed its viewpoints regarding Bothawui. While I know this doesn't favor the Empire very much, it's a lot less of a headache for NR people who have been handed a shitstorm of problems thanks to former administrators. -- SW1 Kyle 14:44, 26 February 2007 (UTC) ** I should add. Your concern is beyond valid. It's actually extremely valid. I'm just not sure I have the energy to deal with it. There's so much other stupidity going on in the game right now. If someone else wants to deal with it, be my guest. ;) -- SW1 Kyle 15:33, 26 February 2007 (UTC) ***Well, I'm not sure if your shot at former administrators is at me, because last I checked I did a pretty good job while I was AFH. I stressed it quite a lot during my time as administrator that Bothawui was to be treated nicely... and as for it not being documented on the Wiki: "In 14 ABY, Bothawui and her colonies joined the Galactic Empire as a concession of the Dacan Pandemic. Imperial occupation over the system has been relatively light and suspiciously lax, without the normal Imperial aggressive behavior or garrison policies, thanks in part to Danik Kreldin's insistence that the Bothans be well-treated." On the Bothawui page. And "It was Bothawui to first join the Empire in return for the virus, soon followed by several more systems. At Kreldin's behest, the Empire adopted a policy of salutory neglect on these newly acquired systems, to decrease dissent while keeping them under Imperial supervision." On the Imperial Blitzkrieg page. And, again, I don't like being insulted like that... I was banned well after my tenure as AFH was over, and I did a great job as AFH. There's a reason why there was so many TPs and RP and a surge in activity during my stay as AFH - I didn't sit around doing nothing, I pretty much wrote up and executed all those plots. --Danik Kreldin 15:50, 26 February 2007 (UTC) ****However, yes, this is a possibility: it WAS Danik's policy to keep Bothawui treated well. He instituted that. It is possible that now that he is no longer in IC charge, that policy has been swept away. --Danik Kreldin 15:54, 26 February 2007 (UTC) ***** Nah, it wasn't a stab at you, don't worry. It was a stab at former New Republic facheads, not Imperial ones. You've done a hell of a great job keeping history recorded on the wiki, and I have a nightmarish task of digging up history on the NR from nonexistant older players on our side. ;) -- SW1 Kyle 15:57, 26 February 2007 (UTC) *Or, it could always be said that Laryn is a typical, greedy Bothawui who is using rhetoric to stir up a motion to get Bothawui back under NR control, regardless of the real situation. Not entirely unBothan like. --Danik Kreldin 15:58, 26 February 2007 (UTC) *Del and I chatted about this... well, not at length, but enough. The ovverieding thing here is that Laryn has already been ICly persuaded that Bothawui shouldn't be the Nr's strategic focus right now anyway. Even then, the NR wouldn't be going an invasion route, anyway, in the current climate, and as I understand it, content or not with imperial Rule, their voluntary turnover was somewhat coerced anyway. But I could be wrong on that. in short, it doesn't really matter, and laryn's entry plot is secured just fine as it stands. At worst, the discrepancies can be chalked up to political exaggeration to achieve an end. Like that never happens in politics. ;) --Wrista 16:02, 26 February 2007 (UTC) *Exactly, Wrista. Some rhetoric and whatnot. And yeah, you can say they were coerced to a certain extent - but ICly, no one knows the Empire was responsible for the Pandemic. We offered them the cure in return for their removal from the NR. So yeah, coercion and what not, but we did come in as IC saviors, curing that nasty plague. Then after that, we were all nice and such. Basically, Danik didn't want to bog down resources guarding Bothawui, because I was just about to begin the Blitzkrieg in full and invade Chandrila and all those other lovely places. Also, partly because Danik isn't Palpatine or doesn't believe in the Tarkin Doctrine. He doesn't use heavy force and such unless absolutely needed (see Chandrilan Massacre). So you can argue that Bothawui was coerced, but unless someone finds out the truth behind the Dacan Pandemic (an interesting plot point ICly, winkwink), I don't think many would see it as anything more than the Empire offering to save people in return for their compliance. --Danik Kreldin 16:08, 26 February 2007 (UTC) **Sometimes I forget my character's own possibility. If he was responsible for engineering the plague and having it spread, killing millions, all to get people to leave the NR, I guess he is like Palpatine. --Danik Kreldin 16:11, 26 February 2007 (UTC) *The Bothan government are Imperial collaborators. Think Vichy France and you probably have a pretty good idea on what is going on inside Bothan Fed space. They still even have their own defensive forces, albiet with Imperial Military and ISB 'advisors'. It was actually PC run for a bit, but like everything players come and go. Their situation is a bit different from the other 'occupied territories' and the Bothan PC Senator can be from a group much like DeGaulle in WWII or The Iraqi National Congress in more current times. Maybe his clan voted against giving in to Imperial demands and they have become a Government in exile. Instead of working to actively take the systems back, they are more interested in funding political and social resistance to the government in charge. --ImperialFH 16:35, 26 February 2007 (UTC) **Yeah, what he says. --Danik Kreldin 16:39, 26 February 2007 (UTC) * I may be critical of the Wiki's role sometimes, but one reason I love it is because, for the first time, we have a place where all this stuff can be documented in one place, and the players can be just as responsible for posting as the "admin." As occasional Feature Character and Fac admin, it was extremely frustrating to try to track down what had happened before in order to smooth old ruffled feathers, as well as field all sorts of requests from players regarding present and future RP, without a full idea of the context in which I was being asked to make a decision. We've had situations before where players interpret past events differently for political gain, so why should this be any different? If, in this case and situations like this in the future, other players (the "audience") use the wiki to come to their own conclusions about what happened and develop educated opinions about the lastest IGNews speech, then it works for me. --Lolkje 17:12, 26 February 2007 (UTC) **I do believe a lot of issues on the MUSH are just brought upon by players simply not knowing what has come to pass in MUSH history, because it's true, there never has been a center for all MUSH history before like the Wiki. For instance, I bet that before the Wiki came along (and probably even now) most NR players didn't know that the Republic sacrificed most of its Fleet to destroy the Death Star III, and that lack of knowledge led to really high Republic fleet strengths that quite didn't make sense, especially when coupled with the fact that the NR lost most of it not all of its shipyards. Just one example that I take personal interest in... mainly because I think there could have been a much better way to destroy the DSIII than ramming it with ships ;) Worse, it had unforeseen consequence on the NR... like losing its ships. --Danik Kreldin 17:30, 26 February 2007 (UTC)